


The Dinosaurs aren't gone... not really

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, Egg Laying, Harry can't help but have babies, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Rape, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry end up far in the past with Dinosaurs, only thing is that his animagus form in a dinosaur.. a female. Everything gets strange after that</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinosaurs aren't gone... not really

**Author's Note:**

> A weird story, was half finished then finished my pokemon one-shot and the end finally got written

Harry winched as he slipped into the crude cave that he was using as a home, with a now well practised motion of wandless magic the entrance was closed.

With a sigh of relief he slipped into the pile of furs that was his bed, he'd been stuck in the far past for two years and he still wasn't used to it.

For some this would be a dream come true, but for Harry ending in the time of dinosaurs was a nightmare.

Really they'd saved Sirius only for the time turner to destroy itself, Harry remembered gold dust hitting him then pain.

He'd woke up along in the time of the dinosaurs.

Finding out his animagus form was a dinosaur was helpful, when pure accidental magic changed him. A Velociraptor to be exacts.

Except for one small ittty bitty problem.

His Velociraptor form was female, very very female and since he was really human that meant he was always in season and every freaking male Velociraptor wanted to mate with him.

A male should not have to be in this situation, a fifteen year old male.

He placed a hand on his belly, a belly that slipped out large and firm the feel of forming eggs inside him.

If he went out as a human he would die, if he didn't he found his instincts too much.

A warm breath covered him and he sighed opening his eyes, yellow eyes gleamed above him.

This... Velociraptor was the largest strongest alpha in the area, and he'd claimed both Harry's dinosaur and humans form many times. Harry's cave had another exit into another set of caves, where this one slept.

He was also the one that had gotten harry heavy with eggs.

Sighing he shifted and allowed this forms thoughts to over take him, to allow the alpha to ride him and claim his over and over again. Harry was so out of it he slipped back to human, but the alpha didn't stop sending its cum into his body.

OoOoO

He was due any time to lay his eggs now, this harry knew with the way even his dinosaur form was so big and not just his human. In human form his belly made it almost impossible to move, and he worried on how many eggs there would be.

Thankfully Alpha didn't want to mate, mating right now would damage the young.

OoOoO

Having eggs slip from a body was strange, even in a dinosaur body made for the process. It was easier then a human female would have, thank Merlin for that fact. After all because of the fact of his magic caused mixed signals to his human and dinosaur forms while with egg he'd actually carried them over a year till they were mature enough to lay.

He stared proudly at the five eggs drying in his nest, nice and large with nothing to tell them apart from a normal dinosaurs eggs.

OoOoO

This... he had not expected.

The hatchlings were growing quickly but today they had showed something from there human parent.

The eldest had just switched to human form and looked about five years old instead of five weeks.

“Right... I can deal with this,” Harry said as the other four followed.

OoOoo

Six months later Harry's hatchling had long ago left, long grown and now adults in the pack.

It had not been fun to teach the hatchling's to use there human bodies, but at least they'd stopped getting older in there human forms and looked about twenty.

Talking.. was a no go at this point.

OoOoO

Harry was with egg for the forth time when he was presented with his first grandchildren, children that parents were both his children from different hatchings.

This child stayed human more often then Dinosaur, and.. was learning to talk.

Harry named him James and took to raising him, having a feeling James was just the first of many.

Then five months later James did magic.

Harry had a very weird moment and wondered if this was how wizards began.

OoOoO

Harry hadn't known that wizards lived longer then muggles, it was either that or it was due to how strong the earths magic was in this time. He had a feeling it was the second, since he was three hundred and only now looked eighteen.

He'd lost count of the generations of children he'd had and the many grandchildren and greats added to it.

Most of the pack now used human forms, and while pretty savage due to the era/time they were definitely not the cave men of history. In fact he'd seen some of them, more animals then anything.

Somewhere along the line, many of his grandchildren had mated into other packs, enlarging births that where becoming more and more human. It took months now to find a pack of pure Velociraptors.

It was from one of these far packs that he'd taken a mate from, so many generations of breeding pure dinosaurs that diluted his blood so that they were barely related. Even if the other had a human form and magic.

Children were now born instead of hatched, except that rare eggborn which was becoming rarer and rarer.

He placed a hand on his belly, feeling the baby kick fiercely. This child was strong and would grow at a human pace, no longer the fast paced dinosaur ageing.

Then one of his people got high on some berry and mated with a caveman.

The first half blood was born.

Harry now had a feeling that he knew how wizards and muggleborn came along now.

Still, it was still a few generations to go till all the dinosaur genes sorted out and the Velociraptor would be unable to be changed into. 

OoOoO

It was embarrassing, he'd drunk one of his grandchildren's attempts at alcohol. 

He woke sup with a strange magical beast that had started appearing in the area, they'd definitely mated while Harry was a Velociraptor.

“So... Goblins are a dinosaur human something else mix,” Harry said, looking at the newborn goblins in his nest.

Wow.. humans really did breed with everything.. at least while drunk.

OoOoO

The next one was a dare, also while drunk. In the end he and five others had drunken sex with prehistoric horses.

Thankfully it was the horse that gave birth, because neither of Harry's forms would have been able to survive a Centaur birth.

OoOoO

He wouldn't mention the other dares, there wasn't much to do for hundreds of years but drink sometimes.

OoOoO

When Harry was pulled back to his true time, he found himself in his child body again.

Sure he was happy to see everyone again, but he'd made a home and family then and he'd been married/mated.

Two weeks later he slipped away, no way was he staying in a school his other form would see as lunch and well... hatchlings. His dinosaur form was fully adult still, and thankfully the deaging hadn't killed his pregnancy.

An ageing potion helped, since age thirteen was dangerous to give birth at.

OoOoO

He'd been given shelter by the goblins, who had become there own race long before Harry had returned to this time.

They knew who he was, after all there very blood carried there memories and all those lines led to Harry. They had known who he was, even before he entered the past.

He was the Grand Mother, mother or father of most of the races of today... thankfully not giants.. that had been after his time.

“Grand Mother,” the goblins said, Harry smiled and took the throne.

“Hello Husband,” Harry told the Goblin that quickly claimed a rough kiss.

Thankfully the spell that only grabbed him days before he was conceived, well before he was born in this time really.

“Welcome Beloved,” GrimSlate answered, eyes promising pleasure once there were alone.

After all, the blip in time he'd been pulled forward was nothing to either of them... but harry couldn't wait to give birth to the baby bulging his stomach out (a second potion with the ageing had returned him to the proper month along).

The wizard world was unable to find him or summon him again.

But what followed, would be another story and not oen harry would even bother with.

END


End file.
